My New Home?
by Slaughter3211
Summary: This is ReignsxRollinsxAmbrose, the three men have been together for years but something is missing. A child, a little girl to love and nuture but no adoption agency will trust three gay men with a child and if they see past that then the fact they travel around the world all year round definetly does the trick. What happens when the Shield meets a semi traumatized Sarah?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes... Yes. I understand. Thank you for your time, ma'am." Seth sighed before hunging up.

"Another no go?" Dean asked from where he was on the floor packing.

"Yeah, they really liked us in the interview but then I told them we travel alot and it's like we got the plague."

"I don't know whats worse, getting turned down because we're gay or getting our hopes up then getting turned down for something just as mundane." Dean growled throwing a shoe into the suitcase.

"Calm down, Sweety." Seth stood and sat beside him. "Lots of Superstars and Divas have their kids with them on the road, I'm sure someone will let us play house every now and then."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure Orton is sick of us being in his lockeroom just to play peek-a-boo with Alanna." The blonde smirked.

"Come on," Roman called from the living area, he had been sitting silently for awhile but that was normal for him. "Let's go for a walk. I gotta clear my head and so do you guys."

"It's gonna rain soon," Dean stated annoyed but still stood to follow the larger man.

"It's summer, we'll be fine." Roman grunted, Seth giggled and pinched the cheeks of his boyfriends as he walked by.

"Maybe we could hire a surrogate." The smaller man suggested after awhile of walking, the air was heavy a storm no doubt approaching.

"I guess," Dean sighed. "But I'd really rather adopt."

"Why?" Seth asked, eyes wide.

"Dean has a hero-daddy complex." Roman snorted. "He wants to rescue a child from a dark terrible past."

"Oh like you don't want a little girl to spoil? You both are just as bad as me." Dean huffed, give both his lovers a glare.

"Let's just stop talking about it." Seth smiled grasping his irate lover's hand. "Try to get our minds off of it."

They continued walking, not minding the as sky got darker and darker, the feeling of heavy air giving a suffocating comfort. The walk was taking them past three story apartment buildings, homes that were falling apart with age and neglect. It was getting harder to breathe as a clap of thunder echoed amongst the concrete jungle.

Seth was the first to hear it, a high pitched screech, followed by shattering glass and another scream. Dean reacted first, running towards the sound manuevering between buildings and alley-ways with ease. The building was dark red and falling apart, bricks missing and windows cracked, another scream and they pounded on the door.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay in there!?" Roman yelled, fist almost splintering the wood door. "Hey!"

The screaming stop, Dean's blood ran cold, the house was quiet. Seth pressed his ear to the door, he could hear stomping deeper within the house, he grabbed his phone, stepping back to make the call. Dean started moving around to the alley beside the house, a bad feeling in his stomach. A gun fired, all three men flinched, ducking behind a car on the street. Roman was shouting directions into the phone Seth was paralyzed, but Dean went back to the alley way, a window opened on the second floor and he skidded around the corner.

A whimper made him peer around and he saw a little girl half hanging out the window, he held his breath, she cried once and he saw a pair of hands shove her. A scream ripped from his throat, he charged, the ground was slick -when did it start raining?- and he skidded, tackling the girl's limp body. He could hear Roman's yell behind him, he twisted in the air so he didn't land on the child, instead slamming his shoulder into the cement, bashing his head.

"Dean!" Seth ran over to him, tears in his eyes Roman on his heels. But the Shield leader didn't hear them or the sirens of the approaching police cars, his eyes locked on the scared brown ones of the child in his arms. She couldn't be older than eight or nine, her face pale underneath a layer of dirt, brown hair messy with knots. Despite her dirty appearance she was undoubtably beautiful, and he loved her, the pain in his head and shoulder meant nothing.

The police arrived and made them move away from the house, Dean refusing to let the girl out of his arms and she didn't seem to eager to leave. She was shivering an mostly unresponsive, only reacting when Seth brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, blinking at him with large eyes. Roman noted that her face a gaunt and her body scrawny, even for a child, they stood under an awning to avoid the warm summer rains.

A petite blonde social worker had tried several times to draw answers and conversation out of the tiny child, who promptly ignored her and instead stared at Roman, never saying a word. Eventually the woman left and a police officer took her place, asking the three men questions about what they were doing when the screaming started and other matters. That's when they heard yelling from the house, the police dragging a man out.

He was henous just to look at, fat and shirt-less exposing his hairy chest, Seth was sure if he came any closer her would smell him. The man was covered in blood but didn't seem injured, he was screaming insults and degrading things at the officers, when he noticed the three men and the child. The girl in Dean's arms began whimpering and dry sobbing, pushing her face into his chest, shaking.

"Sarah! You little bitch! I hope you rot ya little shit!" The fat man shrieked. "I hope your mother haunts you tonight! Little -" He was cut of by Roman.

"Shut up! Fat ugly shit like you! I've killed cockroaches with more worth than you piece of scum!" He roared, officers begining to get nervous and he started to advance, a sound to his side stopped him. The little girl, Sarah, was giggling in Dean's hold, no longer hiding from the blood covered man across the street. A smile spread across her face as she clapped her hands alittle in delight.

Roman grinned at the child and gave the others a chuckle, reaching out to pat her on the cheek gently, she gabbed his hand and held his pinkie in one tiny hand. Officers, no confident the Samoan would no longer be a problem, put the disgusting man in the back of the cop car. The female officer that put him there walked over to them, smirking at the still smiling Sarah.

"Yeah Sweety I got a kick out of Mr. Bad Ass's temper tantrum too." She winked at Roman who flushed with embarassment. "Glad you shut him up, Police aren't allowed to damage suspects."

"Can you tell us what happened, Ma'am?" Dean asked with a grunt, Sarah had shifted to get more comfortable in his arms, accidentally nudging him in the injured shoulder.

"Well that man, Edwin Grilski, isn't her father-thankfully- but her mother's umm Ex-Boyfriend." She paused to look at Sarah, who seemed out of it, reaching for Seth's hair. "Janet Argon, Sarah's mother, broke up with him yesterday and he still had the house key." Dean cut her off with a sick face.

"I don't like where this is going."

"Nope," She smiled sadly and he had to wonder if she was a fan. "Well when Janet dumped him the reason she gave was 'You're not the kind of man I want around my daughter' a direct quote from the break up text on her phone. Anyways he works it out in his head that Sarah was the problem and he had -I assume- come over with the intentions of 'ridding' the problem, I think perhaps the mother jumped in front and protected her, started screeching her head off and when you guys started knocking that's whenhe shot her."

Sarah had at that time tuned back into the conversation, whimpering when the officer finished with the hypothesized. She nodded her head in agreement and the adults took that as a comfirmation of what happened. Seth made a sad face and cooed to the child. "Aww poor thing, come here." He reached out to hold her, she was alittle reluctant to leave the comfort of Dean's arms but didn't struggle, the moment Seth stood still she began combing her fingers through his hair.

"Umm Excuse me, Officer Turner?" The social worker was back, timidly tapping on the officer's shoulder. "I just made a call and I don't think there will be enough room at the foster home tonight, do you think someone can stay with her at the station?" The officer didn't get to respond.

"You're taking her to jail?" Roman yelled and everyone flinched, even Sarah.

"No just put her in the interview room see if we can't talk to her, get her some warm clothes." Turner explained but that didn't really sit well with the men either.

"We'll take her in." Dean growled and Sarah smiled, snuggling deeper into Seth's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank's Randy," Seth smiled at the elder man as he took the bag offered. "This is really helpful."

"No problem, Alana picked them out herself," The Viper smirked. "She wants to know when they can have a play date." Both men laughed lightly.

"Hopefully soo, Sarah still isn't talking. Maybe someone her age will make her alittle more comfortable." Randy peeked over the smaller man's shoulder and grinned.

"Looks like she's plenty comfortable already." He nodded his head towards the sleeping girl curled up on a stretched out Roman's stomach, she barely took up any room.

"Yeah she was messing with his hair earlier," Seth smiled and turned back to Randy. "She refused to even acknowledge the Social worker they had down at the station, she liked Officer Turner alot and would draw pictures of what happened but she just did not want anything to do with the other woman."

"Kids are picky, she probably didn't like how the Social worker was asking so many questions. Alana is in the phase full of one word answers." Randy rolled his eyes but gave Seth another smile. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks again," Seth sighed and closed the door, Sarah's head popped up from her spot on the Samoan. The slam of the door had startled her. "Shhh it's okay baby, I'm sorry, it was just Randy with some clothes for you." She peered at the bag in his hand warily, still skiddish around them. "He has a daughter your age and she picked these outfits for you special."

Roman grumbled something in his sleep and Sarah gave a giggle before slipping off of his middle, padding over to the two toned man and peeking into the bag. Seth smiled and pulled out several shirts and pants Randy had brought, letting Sarah pick which one she wanted to wear. She was still in the dirty blood stained clothes from earlier, they had been at the police station for 3 hours before they sent them home and she had yet to have a bath.

"I'm gonna get the bath ready," Seth told her softly and stood to leave. "Dean will be back from shopping with Natalya soon, he'll have some new clothes for you but until then pick your favortie." She nodded and held up a green shirt and dark blue shorts.

Dean came back in time to see Seth helping the small child dry off and Roman perched near by attentively, Nattie was behind and she gasped in joy, she loved kids. "Oh she's adorable!" Sarah flinched at the loud noise and hid behind Roman's leg. "Oh sorry, Sweetheart. You're just so cute I couldn't help myself, we got you lot's of cute clothes here." Roman smiled at the ecentric woman and patted Sarah on the head.

"It's okay, honey, Natalya is a nice woman, she's just alittle hyper." The little girl smiled but didn't go forward to meet the blonde. "Nattie can you and Dean go put the bags in the living room? I'll help her get dressed." Nattie nodded and sent the child an apologetic look before leaving with Dean and Seth.

"I know meeting new people is tough but we won't let anyone mean near you, I promise." He said slowly to her as she struggled into her shirt but refused his help, finally she got her head through and grinned up at him proudly. "God you're almost grown, don't need my help." He praised and picked her up to carry her out to the others.

"I swear Dean, you don't know how to shop for children," Natalya teased, pinching the man's cheek before he snapped his teeth at her. Sarah saw that and began imitating it, clacking her teeth at Nattie. "Aw looks just like you three."

"She's not ours," Seth reminded her, Nattie rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but look she's pale like dean, black hair like Roman, and don't tell me her eyes don't look just like yours, Seth." The blonde pointed to the child sitting. "And she even has a mouth like Deans and Roman's nose."

"Now that you mention it," Dean said thoughtfully but didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm telling you if people don't know any better she could pass as your kid." Nattie stated and stood up. "Well I need to go, me and Alicia have a date tonight. If you ever need a baby sitter, I'd be more than happy to help. If that's alright with Sarah of course." She looked down at the brunette and smiled sweetly, Sarah for her part smiled back and nodded. "Cool."

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting aquanted with Sarah, coloring with her, asking her questions, and playing games with her. By the time it came to get ready for Monday night Raw they didn't know what to do with her. "Maybe we could ask Nattie to watch her?" Seth offered.

"No she won't be there tonight, what about Orton?" Dean said.

"He has that match." Roman sighed, Sarah was napping against his side. "Why don't we just take her with us? We only have a quick segment with the Uso's and Mark Henry then we'll be out."

"Don't you think that is kinda dangerous?" Seth piped up. "Some of those guys are like ticking time bombs."

"She'll be fine for a few minutes, maybe leave her with Stephanie and Hunter, they like kids." Dean agreed with the elder man. Seth sighed but finally nodded and moved to nudge the young girl.

"Wake up, Sarah-Baby. We gotta go to work." Sarah blinked blearily up at him and nodded absentmindedly. "You'll come with us and get to see us beat people up." She smiled lightly and stood, holding onto Seth's hand.

The drive there was Roman driving, Dean in the passenger seat and Seth back seat with Sarah playing with his hair. Dean was lazily holding Roman's hand, rubbing his thumb along the palm, Sarah was staring at the linked hands glancing between both men. She got an unreadable look and grabbed Seth's wrist, he didn't say anything, and brought him forward to his hand rested on top of the other men's.

Roman looked back at her through the mirror but didn't argue and wrapped his large hand to fit both of his smaller lover's. Dean just smiled and sent her a wink, Seth was staring at her curiously as she sat back with a smile and watched the scenery pass by. Her eyes were wide when they reached the arena, it was huge compared to them and she had never been to such a large building.

They saw several superstars back stage getting ready for the show, Brad Maddox smiled at the group and asked if they needed anything special brought to the lockeroom for her, they declined. The Divas went nuts over the child and she nearly had a panic attack before Dean snapped at them to leave her alone. Vicki was in a better mood when they brought her to the office, stooping down to talk to her and ask if she had watched wrestling before, she hadn't. The most bizarre encounter was with Ryan Reeves.

The Ryback persona was deeply embeded in the man's personality and he was trying to get into character for the show, deep breathing and growling at the staff that walked by, they were used to it and no one took his attitude to heart. Sarah was sitting on a crate near Roman and Dean eating a snack as they waited for Seth to finish talking with one of the stage hands, he was always kind to the workers back stage, when she spotted him in the corner. He was muttering his 'Ryback Rules' under his breath and pacing, she couldn't stop watching him.

Roman didn't notice her slip from the crate to creep over to him, peering up at him with wide eyes, the pacing man didn't see her at first and nearly steped on her because of it. She let out a squeack and dodged out of his path, he leaped back in shock and stumbled over his feet for a moment. When he regained his composure he glared down at her, Roman noticed the situation as did his lovers.

"What is she doing?" Seth gasped and started to go over there, Roman stopped him.

"Give it a minute, he'll get pissed if you go over there yelling and we can't afford a fighting back stage." He reasoned so they stood and watched.

Ryan was mad, the little girl had interrupted his ritual and now she was just staring up at him with wide brown eyes. Slowly she raised her hand up to his face, holding a chocolate cookie, he blinked in surprise and pulled back slightly. He hadn't expected the offering, she had a bag full of cookies in her other tiny hand. Gingerly he took the treat and bit into it, she smiled widely and pulled out another cookie from her bag, muching along with him.

The giant smiled down at her glancing up to see the Shield watching them closely, he glared and snorted through his nose threateningly, Sarah noticed this and turned to see her caregivers. She smiled and waved at them, they waved back catiously, smiling up at the large man once more before running back to the Shield. Ryan watched her go before swallowing the last of the cookie. Seth picked up the child when she reached him and set her on his hip protectively.

"See ya later kid." Ryan muttered when he passed the group, not bothering to acknowledge the team but nodded at the Sarah and patting her on the head. The little brunette stared after him with an awestruck smile on her face.

"Is it just me or does she have a crush on Ryback?" Seth looked at his boyfriends in disbelief.

"Nope," Dean muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's adorable you guys." Kaitlynn told the three men when they had returned to pick up the child after the match. "She copied some of the things you guys did out there, then AJ gave her a piggy back ride and skipped all over backstage." Seth smiled at his female counter part.

"That's cute, did you get pictures?"

"Yep and video." The Diva's champ smiled. "She's napping now on the couch, AJ left alittle while ago to do a segment with Dolph." She motioned to the sleeping girl wrapped up in a Moxley jacket Dean had left with her.

"Sarah, wake up, Sunshine." Roman gently shook the small child lifting her up when she blinked up at him. "Did you have fun with Kaitlynn?" Sarah nodded a wide smile on her face.

"Good, it was fun having you around." Kaitlynn said with a smile. The Shield had specifically asked Kaitlynn to watch her, she was the only Diva that hadn't gone crazy over the child and Sarah had seemed fond of how she resembled Seth. Roman and Seth walked out of the lockeroom, cooing to the tiny girl, Dean started to follow when Kaitlynn stopped him. "Look I know you said she'd been through some trauma, but she seemed very well, out of it when one of the stage hands came to cue AJ. I mean she froze up and stopped breathing, she started mouthing something but I couldn't tell what it was. I think she needs to talk to someone."

"Which stage hand?" Dean asked.

"Umm Susan I think." Kaitlynn seemed confused. "Um kinda chunky, short blonde hair, too much make up. But seriously Dean, she nearly had a panic attack when she saw her, looked like she wanted to tear her own hair out."

"I'll talk with her about it and see if she can explain it, she miht have just reminded her of someone scary." He said with a chuckle. "I mean that lady is pretty scaring."

"I guess, if you need me to watch her just ask. Me and AJ had fun with her tonight."

"Thanks, Kait." He smiled warmly and left, Roman and Seth waiting by the door, obviously ease dropping, Sarah asleep again. "I think we should tell Officer Turner."

"Agreed, maybe this woman has something to do with Sarah's past." Seth said, he was holding the child now and shifted her in his arms.

Suffice to say Sarah didn't speak about the incident to the three men or Officer Turner when she came by to visit. Turner did tell them that she was putting in a good word for them in at the adoption agency, she had caught wind that a foster home might be opening up for her and she suggested she stayed with the kind men. Seth had offered to cook the woman dinner in thanks but she just laughed it off.

"Mommy?" Seth froze when he heard it, a small scared voice in the dark of the slumbering room. He had been sleeping on the other side of Roman when it happened, Sarah was supposed to be sleeping on the extra bed in the room, but now she was standing in front of him with a terrifed expression on her face.

"Wha- Did you? Huh?" He asked in a scratchy voice and she shivered, the ac had been cranked up thanks to Roman. "What's the matter Sweety?" He didn't actually expect a response.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you, Mommy?" He blinked, had she called him Mommy? Why was he the woman?  
"Sure, Sweety." He moved so she could sleep between him and Roman. "Don't worry about waking Roman, he'd sleep through a tornado." She nodded.

"Will Papa wake up?" She asked timidly, glancing at Dean and he had to think for a moment before he realized who she was reffering to.

"No no, shush now, let's go to sleep." He patted her hair gently, it was still damp from her bath earlier and he'd have to remember to dry it before she went to bed again and caught a cold. She settled in his arms and the already crowded bed made room for the tiny body, she ended up curled against Seth's side, head resting on Roman's outstretched bicep.

Honestly Seth had assumed the whole thing had been a dream, it seemed like an odd time for the silenced child to start speaking again, in movies it was after several months of care and a near death experience. But when he felt the scrawny body against his the next morning he knew he hadn't dreamed it. It still confused him, she had called him Mommy and Dean Papa. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, on one hand he was alittle irrate that she had assumed he was the most feminine, but at the same time his heart warmed that she was so attached to them in such a short time that she had called him that.

Roman was amazingly awake when the smaller man had slid out of bed, careful not to disturb the still sleeping child, staring down at the tiny girl next to him. Seth held his breath, not sure how Roman would handle it, the Samoan had never been a morning person. But the larger man just wrapped his arm around her scrawny middle and yanked her to rest on his chest, closing his eyes again and drifting back to sleep. For her part, Sarah didn't even twitch at the sudden, jerky movement she slept on, reminding Seth of the man she was now sleeping on top of.

"When did that happen?" Dean croaked as he sat up, eyes watching the pair.

"She woke me up last night after a nightmare, called me Mommy and you Papa." Seth smirked.

"She talked? Why didn't you wake us?" He asked angerily.

"I was half asleep and I didn't wanna scare her." Seth sighed.

"What was the bad dream about?"

"She didn't say but she was freezing, after he bath tonight I'll blow dry her hair so it won't give her a cold."

"Good idea," Dean agreed, stretching as he slipped out of bed. "I'll start breakfast." He annouced with a smile and glanced over at the sleeping pair. "You know I never thought about something."

"What's that?" Seth asked as he gathered clothes for his shower.

"If she was living with her mother, a supossedly loving mother, why is she so scrawny and dirty?" He and Seth stood outside the room now, in case she awoke.

"I never thought about that," Seth said amazed. "The officers said her mom and that creep had been seperated for awhile before he snapped." His eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right about this."

"No kidding, do you think her mom was neglecting her?" Dean asked in a tight angry voice.

"God I hope not," Seth sighed and shooed his boyfriend away with a wave of his hand. "Let's discuss this later with Roman and Officer Turner." Dean nodded and went back to preparing breakfast.

The smell of bacon roused Sarah from her sleep, she wasn't sure how she had ended up on top of the Samoan Monster but she wasn't cold anymore and certainly not scared like last night. She smiled remembering how Seth had awoken swiftly, he was definitely the lightest sleeper of the three, that's why she had gone to him. The shower was going off and she could see Dean bustly around the kitchen humming. Tentatively she slid off of the man, hoping not to disturb her, that was a lost cause because the moment she broke contact he sat up. Blinking worriedly and looking around before he spotted her tiny form at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing up, Baby-Girl?" She smiled at the term of endearment, she had never been called such sweet things before she met the three men. With wide eyes she pointed to Dean making breakfast outside the open door to the suite. "Oh yeah, food. Sounds like a good idea." She giggled at him and waited as he stood, easily towering over her but she showed no fear.

With a smirk Roman walked up behind Dean, slipping his arms around the smaller man's waist, kissing him on the cheek. Dean jumped in surprise, Roman wasn't the most affectionate of the group, especially not in the morning when he was still quiet and grumpy. "My you're affectionate today." The auburn laughed.

"Just woke up in a good mood," Roman turned to smirk down at Sarah who was sitting at the bar, she had a strange look on her face. She was looking between them almost shocked and upset, before he could question her Seth walked out, giving each man a kiss on the cheek before sitting beside her. No one said anything as they all watched the child, she looked at all three men slowly, blinking frequently. Finally she smiled and laughed, whatever had confused her was resolved.

"You know what that was about?" Dean asked.

"I don't know if she knew we were all in a relationship together." Seth said slowly, Sarah nodded but offered them a smile. "Did I tell you what she did last night?" Seth asked Roman.

"Climbed into bed with us?"

"No, well yes, but she called me Mommy and Dean Papa." Roman smirked at that, leaning down to look at Sarah in the eye as Dean plated the breakfast.

"He is kinda like a Mommy isn't he?" She nodded and Seth punched the man playfully. "So am I just Roman or do I get a special title too?" He tried to sound joking but even she knew he was dead serious.

"Daddy?"

"Awww she's adorable!" Dean smiled and ruffled her hair, setting the plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her. "You want some chocolate milk, Sweety?" She nodded.

"Yes please," Seth teased, Dean rolled his eyes but retrieved a glass for him too.

"How about today we don't worry about interviews or the past?" Roman asked her as she finished her meal, inhaling it quickly, like if she took to long it would be taken from her. "Go to the zoo, get some ice cream?"

"Yes!" Seth cheered and recieved a smack on the arm, but Sarah was laughing and nodding.

"Awesome, let us finish and we'll go." Dean smiled setting down a second plate of food for her, she looked up at him confused. She had never recieved seconds before. "Just wanna make sure you have enough energy for today." He smiled sadly, understanding why she was confused, he had lived like her at one point. He knew what it was like to fight for a meal that you barely even chew trying to eat it before someone bigger gets it.

He knew what it was like to be so hungry you couldn't remember ever being full, that was the look she had sometimes in her eyes, even if they had just fed her. She ate so fast her stomach didn't register that she had eaten, and she to scared to ask for seconds so she would sit in a prolonged hunger until she could slowly feel slightly full. But it wasn't the same and he knew that, so he would try to get her invested in watching them while he talked during dinner, hoping she would pause enough times to feel fully satisfied, it never worked. Her habits were enforced by fear and hunger, that was the only thing she knew and he could see how scared and confused she'd get around them. He knew because it happened to him too when he had met Seth and Roman all those years ago.

**A/N So alittle bit revealed but not alot. Sorry it's been slow but I'm alittle swamped at work and getting ready for school. Oh did you hear about Darren Young? He is the first openly gay wrestler in WWE history! I was so excited when I heard, honestly I never liked the character too much (he is an annoying heel so they typically aren't liked) but I do support and respect the man. I love how Titus was all like 'Yeah? Okay? He's still coming over for the game, maybe play catch with my kids in the yard. They love him and that won't ever change.' AAAAAHHHH I squeed when I say that.**


End file.
